Safe and Sound
by ExplodingBunies
Summary: This is a little One-shot story about how my OC feels about our favorite bad boy, Raphael. Enjoy! w


_**AU: This story is dedicated to my dear friend DragonPrincess65! I do not own any of the ninja turtle charecters in this story just the plot and my OC! :3**_

It was the first day of spring that Alondra found out she was madly in love with Raphael Hamato.

It happened on a Friday, the most romantic, of all days, to fall in love. To her anyway. She woke up feeling gloriously weightless and thought,_'I hate mornings!'_. Sunlight was streaming through the soft fabric of her window's curtains, turning the sheer hangings around her bed filmy gold. Alondra pushed them aside and jumped out of bed - and yawned.

'_No,_' She thought. _'I refuse to be tired this morning. I refuse! A little positive thinking is what's needed here._'

Grimly, stumbling - _'Think positive idiot!'_ - She made her way down the hall to the wooden floored bathroom.

At first she thought of passing out then and there, but she griped the marble stone edge of the sink and yawned once more. Alondra straightened and regarded her tousled reflection triumphantly.

"Stick with me, kid, and you'll be fine," She whispered to it, and gave a insperational wink. Then she leaned forward, seeing her doe like brown eyes narrow in suspicion. There on her nose were many freckkles. Twelve and a half, if she were completely honest, which Alondra Goldburg most sertanly was. How silly, how - adorable! Aondra poked her nose of her own reflection and then turned away with great dignity, with out bothering to brush out the ridiculous mixture of curls and tangles that was her hair.

She maintained the dignity until she got to the kitchen, where Donnatello, her best friend, was drinking coffe and reading the daily paper she usually threw away. Then she rolled her eyes, this time at him. It was bad enoughthat she was small,curly haired, and wore glasses, but did his brother, Raphael, have to be so hot?

"Hello, donnie," She said in a voice heavy with mischive. Don, who was used to his friend' moods. was unimpressed. He lifted his gaze from the 'On Sale' electronice section of the New York Times for a moment. Alondra had to admit he had nice eyes: Questioning brown eyes with a very distinct flicker of gold whenever he would shift in the right position, underneath the single lightbulb of the flowing fan above them.

"Hi," Donnie said flatly, and went back to drooling at the 2D pictures of computers and other electronic goodies that were on sale. Not many people Alondra knew read the newspaper, but that was Don all over. Like Alondra, he and his brothers new ninjitsu, while being mutants, living in the sewers, and hadsaved the world many times. But they never got thanked for it. One of Alondra's greatest pleasures in life was teasing him. She thought he always had to much stress in that Einstein brain of his.

Just now she giggled and shrugged, giving up the mischevious look. "Where's your bro's? They usally are here with you." She asked. "Mikey's at work, Leo stayed home to meditate, and Raph fell asleep before I could ask him if he wanted to come over with me." "Aww pickles!" Alondra went on tiptoe to rummage through a cabnet. Finding a box of Milky O's, She shoved a hand in and gracefully pulled out a single Milky O. She ate it dry.

It wasn't all terible being short and elf like. She twirled a couple of times to the refrigerator, shaking the cereal box in beat.

" I'm a... Sex Pixie!" She sang, giving it a finger snapping rythm. " Whatever you say.." Donnie chuckled. "And why don't you put on some clothes?"

Holding the fridge open, Alondra looked down at her state of dress, or better lack of. She was wearing the oversize T-Shirt she'd slept in. It covered her body like a minidress, ever so slightly you could see the black of her panties she wore. "This _is_ clothes, Don," she said playfully, taking a Diet from the fridge.

There was a knock at the kitchen window. Alondra saw who it was through the screen.

"Hi, Raph! C'mon in."

Raphael Hamato came in, taking the black and gold wristband he wore, instantly turning him back into his mutant self. Looking at him, Alondra felt a pang - as usual. It didn't matter that she had seen him every day, basically,, for the past ten years. She still felt a stinging throb in her chest, some where between bliss and pain, when she first saw him every morning.

It wasn't just his bad boy looks, which always reminded her of how he useed to be the Nightwatcher. He had a dark green skin, with hazel eyes that were very intense and was the strongest out of his brothers, but that wasn't what Alondra was attracted to. It was something inside him, something very strong and mysterious, and always out of her reach. It made her stomach flutter and her skin get goosebumps.

Many people thought Alondra and Raphael's relationship was just a friendly one. This was not true. Alondra had known for years that she was going to marry him. It was one of her two great goals the other being to visit every country. She just hadn't gotten around to telling Raph yet. Right now she still thought he liked long-legged girls with blonde hair and red stilletos. "Is that a new CD?" She said, finally notcicing the small square CD case in his hands. Raph handed it to her. "Sure is babe." He said smoothly, making Alondra fluster and blush furiously. "Cool, l-lets go listen to it." Then off they went towards Alondra's bedroom.

**_AU: Thought this would be a good place to end a chappie. Hope you guys liked it! :D_**


End file.
